


Caught: Prequel

by GayTrashDove



Series: Caught Series [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Caught, F/F, Inappropriate Use of Cables, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTrashDove/pseuds/GayTrashDove
Summary: The prequel to Caught. How Kya and Lin got together.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Caught Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Caught: Prequel

5 Months Before Chapter 1 of Caught

Lin made her way off her boat and onto Air Temple Island. She was on a mission. After the events of Kuvira, Republic City was a mess, and there were plenty of injured. Unfortunately, they were short on healers. So Lin took it upon herself to go get the best healer she knew: Kya.

If Lin was being honest, her trip to the island had a hidden agenda. She needed a break. The stress from all the paper work and the destruction of the city was causing her to stress beyond her normal capacity, and a trip to see an old friend was just what she needed. If she had a crush on that said friend was besides the point. 

All of the airbenders were out at the new spirit portal, leaving the island feeling deserted. But Tenzin had told Lin that Kya was on the island, so Lin was there to find her and ask her to come help with some of the relief efforts. 

Lin made her way into the women’s dormitories, knowing that Kya’s room was off at the end of the first floor hallway. As Lin walked down the hallway she thought about her hidden feelings for the waterbender. She knew Kya was attracted to women, so that wasn’t the problem. She also didn’t mind that Kya was flighty. That wasn’t really a concern of hers. No, the problem was the fact Lin was a coward. She didn’t want to face the chance that Kya may not like her back. And until she hah a clear cut sign, she was keeping her feelings to herself. 

Lin finally reached the end of the hallway when she heard a loud moan. Instinctively, Lin went into police mode and rushed towards the sound. Throwing open the door to Kya’s room, afraid to find the waterbender injured, Lin was surprised by the site that greeted her instead.

Kya was laid out in bed, under a cover, but the cover was pushed to her waist, revealing a bare chest. A chest that was heaving and flushed and peaked with dark brown nipples that were hardened in arousal. Under the cover, Kya’s hand was frantically moving, a wet sound coming from the meeting of skin. 

Kya had her eyes closed, face scrunched up in focus. She must not have heard Lin enter, as she made no sign of stopping or recognition of being seen. Lin knew she needed to move or make herself known, but she found herself frozen to the spot. 

“L-L-Linnnnnnnn,” Kya suddenly let out as she seemed to peak. Her back arched off the bed for a moment before finally falling back down and letting her hand come to a stop. She sat there flushed and panting for a few seconds before letting her eyes slowly open, coming to meet the gaze of none other than the source of her fantasy moments ago. 

Kya stared hazily for a moment, not processing that Lin was actually there. But the second she did, she let out a small shriek and grabbed for the blanket to cover herself. Lin stared at her with a bright red blush on her cheeks and a look of utter embarrassment. 

“Lin?” Kya asked, not knowing what else to say. Not knowing why the metalbender was there and staring at her. Not knowing how long she had been there.

Suddenly Lin snapped out of the trance and threw her gaze at the floor. “Sorry!” she managed to get out, “I was coming to talk to you about helping with the relief efforts and then I heard a moan and was afraid you were hurt.”

“How- how long were you there?” Kya asked. Even though she knew she wasn’t lucky enough that Lin had gotten there after she moaned her name. 

“Uhh…” Lin wasn’t able to speak. She didn’t want to embarrass Kya any more than she already was, but she was at a loss for what to say or do. But Lin’s brain to mouth filter apparently was on vacation at the moment and she simply stated, “You were thinking of me?”

It was Kya’s turn to blush harshly before slowly stating, “Yes,” before continuing, hoping somewhere in her rambling she talked her way out of this mess, “I was thinking of you, which I know is weird for you. I doubt you like me that way, seeing as you like men and all, but I find you really attractive, and those cables are just fantasy fuel and I’m probably making this worse instead of better. I should shut up now, shouldn’t I?”

“I don’t like men.” Lin wasn’t sure why that was her response, but there it was. She had finally come out to someone. That someone just happened to be her crush who she had just walked in on getting off to her and apparently her cables. 

“Lin?” Kya asked, not wanting to get her hopes up, but needing Lin to elaborate. 

“I don’t like men,” Lin said again, “I-I-I like women. Well, one woman, specifically. Uh, you, actually. I like you.” 

Kya smiled at Lin’s stammering, finding it endearing, but the smile became elated to hear Lin say she liked her. 

“Well then. Guess that just leaves us with what to do next, seeing as we both like each other.” Kya was hoping Lin would just join her in bed, but wasn’t quite ready to blurt that one out.

“I, uh, well, yeah, um…” Lin stumbled, not forming any real sentence.

“Yes?” Kya questioned.

“I have my cables with me.” Lin would never be sure what possessed her to say that, but the grin that spread over Kya’s features was worth everything in the world to Lin in that moment. 

“Well then,” Kya said as she reached her hands behind her to grabbed the rail of the headboard, “I think the Police Chief has a certain someone to detain for indecency.”

Lin just laughed as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Looked like she got her break after all.


End file.
